poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flim Flam Brothers Song
The Flim Flam Brothers Song 'is a song in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lyrics :Flim' ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :'Flam' ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share :'Ponies': chattering :'and Flam' ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community :'Flam' ::He's Flim :'Flim' ::He's Flam :'and Flam' ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :'Pinkie Pie': Nonpa-what? :'Flim' ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :'Flam' ::More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking :'Rainbow Dash': I doubt that. :'and Flam' ::So take this opportunity :'Flam, and Crowd' ::In this very community :'Flam' ::He's Flim :'Flim' ::He's Flam :'and Flam' ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies :'Flam, and Crowd' ::Nonpareil :'Flim' ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :'Flam' ::I say, our mode of locomotion :'Flim' ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :'Flam' ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :'Flim' ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world :'and Flam' ::And that's opportunity :'Flim' ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :'Flam' ::The unbelievable :'Flim' ::Unimpeachable :'Flam' ::Indispensable :'Flim' ::I-can't-believe-able :'and Flam' ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :'Flam': What d'you say, sister? :'Rarity': faints :'Crowd' ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :'Flim': Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :'Applejack': Uh, sure, I guess. :'Crowd' ::Opportunity, in our community :'Flam' ::Ready, Flim? :'Flim' ::Ready, Flam? :'and Flam' ::Let's bing bang zam! :'Flim': And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :'Crowd' ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Granny Smith interrupts :'Flim': Watch closely, my friends! :'Flam' ::The fun begins! :'Flim': Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! :'Flam' ::Feel free to take a sneak peek! :'Smith' ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :'Flim' ::Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :'Flam' ::Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples? ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :'Crowd' ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Flim and Flam begin singing :'Flim': What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :'and Flam' ::We're saying you've got :'Flam, and Crowd' ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil! :'and Flam''' ::Yeah! Trivia * Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs